On Duty
by OwlNight
Summary: Natsuki is a cop. Goes undercover in bringing down one of Windblooms greatest crime lords. Can she do it or will love lead her off track? What is she going to do? ShizNat.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of Mai-Hime or Mai-Otome characters. They all belong to…. I have no idea …but just know that I don't own it.

This is my very first fanfic story, so if it sucks …..I defiantly like to hear it. Review whatever you want. I love both good and bad reviews. Thanx and enjoy my very first chapter/story.

_Italics = Thoughts/POV_

"…_...." = Talking_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:** What Happened

Windbloom is one of the most populated countries in the world, Aries and Zipang could not compare. The capital of this sufficient land is Fuuka City. With numerous people coming into Windbloom, the increase of criminal activity skyrocketed. The most feared and powerful bōryokudan (_crime gang_) are the Obsidian led by Reito Kanzaki.

About two months ago the second in command of this group, John Smith ran to Fuuka Police Department (FPD) wanting immunity; in return he would testify against Kanzaki and everybody working for him. However, as he was being transported to a safe house Obsidian attack, killing the officer in the car with him; whereas Smith dodged the bullets and drove off. Neither the FPD nor the Obsidian knows where he is, and they're both still looking for him.

* * *

**Present Day: Lori Port 8:30 pm**

A boat carrying ten of what looked to be high school girls varying from ages fifteen to seventeen docked with fifteen men in black suits waiting for them; while three waited outside, the rest escorted the girls inside the warehouse, which was used for storage convenience for a host of shipping lines ten years ago.

"Okay, lets rock'n roll," Chie Harada signaled to Aoi Senoh, her partner and also girlfriend, as she lowered her binoculars from when she saw the high school girls and men in black suits enter the warehouse.

"Move," Aoi spoke through her walky-talky signaling the divers in scuba gear to swim to the other side of the port, where the cables for the cameras reside. The divers will connect it to Mai, whom observes what's actually happening in the warehouse.

* * *

Surrounded by girls that were not even old enough to drink and about twenty or so men that were possibly working with Obsidian, FPD's number one agent Natsuki Kuga, also known as Wolf was there to bring down Dyne, a man known to have association with Kanzaki. Natsuki was the only one among the girls that was wearing a high school uniform, with her raven bluish hair in a pig-tails.

_Where the hell did they get these girls from…. the same area or something?_ Nasuki thought as she saw some of the girls greeted each other as if they were childhood friends.

"Stupid girls! This isn't a fuckin' picnic!" a girl with red hair and teal colored eyes grunted, as she sat next to Natsuki, while filing her nails.

"You know that? They'll let us do some freaky video thing!" Natsuki whispered with eyebrows rose "You're not afraid?"

"Cut the crap, you thought it could be something like washing the dishes?" the red hair girl said shaking her head and went back to filing.

Natsuki scowled her face and thought _Brat_

* * *

As Chie and Aoi went back to the mini van parked a few yards away hiding behind stacks of crates. Opening the sliding side door, they found Mai Tokiha also from FPD, and friend typing away getting the cameras to load up.

"Okay, got it, cameras are up" Mai said loud enough for both Aoi and Chie to hear and also for Natsuki who was on the other end, with her communication earphones. Then sixteen screens came up, which meant everything is going according to plan.

"Wolf, come in… over" Mai spoke, while Aoi closed the door behind her and Chie.

"I'm starving. Hurry up and get me out of here!" murmured Natsuki .

Chie took hold of the communication headset off Mai's head and replied excitedly with a smile, "Hold on, we'll be breaking out the champagne in a minute, so see any hot girls that would want to celebrate?" suddenly as the words hot and girls left Chie's mouth a smack to the head greeted Chie courtesy from Aoi.

"Ouch, Aoi sweetie I was just kidding, you know you're the only woman in the world I truly care about," Chie responded, with puppy dog eyes. Aoi's frown was short lived and smiled. _Gosh I can't get mad at her with those eyes. _

"Right…give me that"Mai said taking back the headset off of Chie and putting it back on.

"Wolf, three spotted on the second floor, three at the entrance, and four on the stairs and…."

"What about Dyne?" Natsuki cut in.

"Dyne?" Mai looked at the other screens on the computer, "What the…! Just hang on until we spot him? Got it?" Mai said still looking at the screens.

"Ahhh" Natsuki replied with her right elbow on her knee and palm on her forehead, clearly frustrated.

"Hey, you're not really a teenager, are you?" the teal eyed girl murmured, still filing her nail.

"What are you talking about? Of course I am," Natsuki replied trying not to blow her cover, "I'm a junior in high school. Take a closer look. You'll see just how young I am!" finished Natsuki.

"Get outta here! Who wears their schools uniform to a place like this, huh?"

"Ahh you're really driving me crazy, I was born in 1994, wanna see my ID?" Natsuki said convincingly.

"ID?" teal eyed girls asked confused.

"Eh...I mean my student ID" was the smooth reply, and then said, "You don't get what you need for this kind of thing; do you? This outfit and this hairstyle are just what it takes to drive men wild."

"I really don't give a shit about what you think!" teal eyed girl replied, making Natsuki want to punch this girl for her arrogance.

A moment afterwards three men and a woman entered through the doors that everyone in the room was facing towards. The man in the lead and the other taking up the rear looked just like any of the many bozos that circumference the room. As they both stepped to the side bringing the center man and woman to face the now silent group that sat before them.

_That man is defiantly Dyne, there is no doubt about it from what the picture Midori-sama showed us, but who is the other?_ QuestionedNatsuki, as she was peeking between the gaps of two girls that sat in front of her.

The other, the woman, was wearing a business suit, a black skirt that reached her knees which matched with her blazer and a grey blouse under the blazer. She had sunglasses on and hair the color of grass.

Leaning forward and ducking down, so no one could hear. Natsuki murmured silently to her left wrist that held the speaker connected to Mai's headset. "Dyne has just come in."

"Okay, hang on one minute. We're moving in," with a nod to both Chie and Aoi; Mai set down her headset and grabbed her gun from its holster attached to her hip, with both her two companions doing the same. She opened the door, and was greeted by two women. One had blonde hair with a stern look on her face, the other had short red-brown hair and inverted square glasses.

* * *

"So, what do you think" Dyne whispered to the green haired woman, "These chicks are hot aren't they?" he finished.

"I'm sure my boss will be happy with them," was her reply turning to Dyne and gave him a nodded with a smile.

"Absolutely," Dyne replied smiling back at her. _Wow this woman is super fine, wonder what she's doing later_.

Reluctantly tearing his gaze from the green haired beauty before him; Dyne turned to his right and nodded to one of his men to begin ushering the young girls to the boats.

The man nodded back and turned to face the young faces that stared at him. He cleared his throat and put his right leg on top of a desk in front of him, smiled and leaned forward and said excitedly, "Tonight you'll be on your way to Zipang! Excited, right? " The energized and thrilled murmurs that followed after was thunderous, as the high school girls picked up their luggage and belongings off the floor.

_Shit! What is going on with Mai, Chie and Aoi. They're supposed to rush in and surround these mother fuckers with back-ups….Shit what is holding them up! Fuck my earphone is cut off! Damn it fuck this I can't let these kids leave_. With that train of thought, Natsuki ran, grabbed one of the bodyguards shoulders and swung herself in the air, grabbed her gun hidden attached to her thigh and landed on the desk. Where the man from earlier had putted his foot and fired a shot aimed to the ceiling. Screams followed soon after, as the young girls took to the floor. Dyne and the green haired girl plus every black suited men, turned towards the sound where the shot was fired from and found a very beautiful and sexy blue-haired woman with emerald eyes; on a desk with one of her knees bent while the other kneeled to the desk below; with both hands held firmly around her gun pointed directly at Dyne.

"Dyne, you're under arrest for trafficking women and suspected murder," Natsuki stated clearly without hesitation.

"Who the hell are you, bitch? " Dyne questioned, as he rubbed his chin worriedly because of the gun in the room. They never thought to bring guns because of the situation. If the girls found out that his men held guns. They would never had come and paid him sums of money to be transported illegally without any papers to Zipang. It was just not good business.

"Who do you think I am? I'm a cop. Get your hands up, or I'll blow your head off!" she spoke, clearly not wanting anyone in this room to know her name.

"You're a rookie, aren't you?" he said trying to buy time.

"What?"

"Kiss my ass, you baka," Dyne said, seeing as the odds were in his favor, when one of his men picked up a girl from the floor, which was the red head that sat next to Natsuki when she entered the warehouse. The black suited guy held a knife to her throat, making Natsuki hesitant on whom to point her gun at. This situation brought a smile to Dyne. _Yes, gonna give that guy a raise_. Then he flicked his blazer and gave a big cheesy grin to Natsuki and said cockily "I'm dying to taste that bullet! I bet you don't have the guts to pull that trigger!" just as he finished; one of his men snuck behind Natsuki and kicked the table legs making FPD's best plunge to the floor at the same time as her gun was hurled through the air.

* * *

_What do you guys think? REVIEW._

_I know there's no ShizNat interaction here, but I promise there is going to be. After all it's a ShizNat story._

**_Next Chapter: _**

"_Boss, Midori-sama you can't be serious. I don't want to go to High School," Natsuki made clear," It's my past that I'm not proud of, plus I'm not good with kids and hormones. " _

"_I don't give a flying fuck Natsuki you're our best officer and I don't want any of those Garderobe Elites thinking they are better than us. You are going and that is final." Midori stated clearly._


	2. Just My Luck

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of Mai-Hime or Mai-Otome characters. They all belong to…. I have no idea …but just know that I don't own it.

_Italics = Thoughts/POV_

"…_.." = Talking_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO:** Just My luck

Ring …ring…ring. "Mushi Mushi," answered a woman wearing sunglasses, black boots that reached to her knees, black skinny jeans, a red blouse and black jacket. "Alright, I am on my way," she replied as she threw away her latte in the bin, and got into her black Koenigsegg Agera sports car leaving the coffee shop as she sped off to her destination. She parked her car and entered through the sliding doors of a ten-story building.

"Konban wa, Nao-sama," greeted the receptionist in the lobby. "Konnichi wa Rando-san," Nao replied taking off her sunglasses.

"Suzushiro-sama and Kikukawa-sama are in the conference room waiting for you Nao-sama," the receptionist said and turned back to her computer.

"Arigato," Nao said as she made her way to the conference room, wandering why Haruka and Yukino wanted her here at such an early hour. She greeted a few people that past by and finally made it to the doors leading to the conference room.

"So what is so important, that you have to disturb me from my coffee at four o'clock in the afternoon? It's too fucking early," Nao groaned taking a seat in one of the comfy chairs that that was not occupied.

"What the fuck are you raking about, _it's to fucking early_; it's almost the end of the day," Haruka bellowed standing at the front of the room with her hands on the table.

"It's talking Haruka-san," Yukino stated sweetly to Haruka, while she sat in one of the chairs beside the blonde hair lion in front of the room and taking out folders and papers from her binder.

"That's what I said," Haruka replied and sat down.

"Can we get started already, Suzushiro-san," declared an annoyed green haired woman, sitting across from Nao.

"What is she doing here!" was Nao's enraged retort as to why Tomoe was even in the room, since Yukino called her and said nothing about Tomoe. Nao never liked Marguerite ever since her very first assignment that was handed to her a year ago. Her partner for this case was Tomoe and their mission was to uncover why Obsidian required large amounts of antihistamines and anesthetics. However, as Nao was just about to crack the case. She was found out as a Garderobe Elite by a tip from none other than her partner Tomoe Marguerite, whom sold her out. Nao was all most killed in the brawl and had to take a month leave because of her injuries; While Tomoe got away scotch free with nothing, not even a scratch and more information, and acceptance to the gang, getting closer to the Obsidian. After that Nao never trusted or ever worked with Tomoe ever again.

"What do you think I'm here idiot, getting an assignment," Tomoe snarled back, not liking that Yuuki was in the room with her as well.

"Will the both of you SHUT UP, listen I called both of you here because there's something going down at Lori Port tonight and we need both your expedites ," Haruka finished wanting to get straight to the point, since they don't have that much time.

"Expertise Haruka-san," Yukino said correcting Haruka.

"That's what I said, anyways Yukino tell them what's going on," Haruka said turning to Yukino to explain the situation to them. The _**short**_ red-brown hair and inverted square glasses nodded and stood up off her chair and passed the folders and papers to both Nao and Tomoe.

"As both of you know, we Garderobe, still need to get Obsidian and the leader Reito Kanzaki, who is causing too much problems for us and the higher ups are getting mad as to why we haven't got him behind bars yet. A tip from Marguerite-san," Yukino said while nodding at the green haired woman and continued, "said that the leader of the lower gangs Dyne has rounded up young high school girls and are selling them to Takeda Masashi, Kanzaki's right hand man at the moment. We need the both of you in there, Marguerite-san can get in no problem with her connections and you Yuuki-san can go as one of the girls. Romulus and Remus will be under cover as well, as one of Marguerite-san's body guards. We need the both of you there, so everything goes smoothly," finished Yukino.

"Exactly, it's important that we stop this and maybe they can give us some insight as to where John Smith is, he is important in this whole thing in bringing down Obsidian," Hauka stated, surprisingly without any mispronunciation. And with that, Tomoe left to get started, leaving Haruka, Yukino and Nao in the room.

"Suzushiro-san why do I have to work with her, we have a history," Nao explained.

"We know Yuuki-san, but this maybe important in knowing the location of Smith. So go get ready, you don't have that much time." Haruka ended, as she and Yukino left the room.

"Err, why this. This is going to be the worst day of my life," Nao groaned and left the room.

**Lori Port 8:35pm **

_What the hell… who's that? I didn't know she was a cop_ Reflected Nao, as she was held at knife point. _What is she doing here anyways; Suzushiro-san or Kikukawa-san never told us about this. Shit I'm starting to hate this guy. _Nao thought while looking at the guy that held her. Just as Natsuki fell to the ground Nao punched the guy that held her, in the face, and he stumbled backwards.

Natsuki got up straight away and kicked and punched at all the black suited guys that were coming towards her, at the same time as looking around for her gun. Nao too was in the action as well. A moment afterwards, Natsuki saw her gun and dived for it, but a black suited guy saw the gun as well and made the dive too. Natsuki punched him in the nose before he could get the gun. Another guy grabbed Natsuki by one of her pig-tails to try and knock her out, at the same time as kicking the gun that skidded to the chairs, at the back of the room. Natsuki punched him and grabbed him by his balls and flung him backwards hitting one of the chairs.

"Hey watch the hair," Natsuki said, while flicking her hair left and right checking if her pig-tails was still in tacked. Then went back to kicking, punching and looking for her gun, as she went to the back of the room. She stopped to catch her breath and saw it below her, as did every other back suited guy and they all dived for it, but the gun flung away from all the grasps of hands. The gun flew to the front of the room and Natsuki pushed the black suited guys away from it and dived for the gun again, but the gun was picked up by the green hair woman whom was unknown to her. The green hair woman then pointed the gun at Natsuki, who was on her hands and knees on the ground.

Everyone in the room stopped fighting to catch the breath and looked to the front of the room waiting for what the green haired woman would do.

"Alright…Valkyry-san kill the bitch!" Dyne said happily, putting his hands on his hips cockily, with a smile on his face.

Tomoe looked below at Natsuki, then at Nao and finally at Dyne and pointed her gun at Dyne's head.

"You're an idiot," Tomoe said and the two guys that escorted Tomoe and Dyne in, held guns as well and pointed them at the other black suited guys that worked for Dyne. Nao too pulled out her gun and pointed them at the other Dyne employees.

"Dyne, real name Raka Kade!" Tomoe said still with her gun pointed at Dyne's head.

"And you are..?" Dyne inquired, confused at the situation as sweat was shown on his forehead.

"Yeah, I am a cop…It sucks, huh? With that said Natsuki was confused and surprised when the green haired woman said that, then looked around the room and saw the teal eyed girl with red hair holding a gun pointed at the black suited guys as well. _Huh what is going on? _Natsuki thought then stood up off the floor. At that moment back-ups arrived _(SWAT or something similar)_ entered the warehouse taking control of the situation and arrested Dyne and his men, while assisting the young girls about what they almost got themselves into. Tomoe and Nao turned to the confused Natsuki, and Nao asked, "Who the hell are you?"

"Che…I was about to ask you the same thing," Natsuki 's cool reply taking off her hair ties letting her raven bluish hair cascade behind her, then flicked it with her right hand.

As the three woman made their way outside, they saw Chie, Mai, Aoi, Haruka and Yukino waiting for them; as cop cars, men and women alike ran in and out the warehouse. Haruka and Yukino walked to one of the cars as Nao and Tomoe followed them, wanting to know the situation.

Natsuki made her way over to her FPD partners and asked, "What's going on," the most important question that was on everyone's mind.

"There seems to be a mix up, you see those are Detectives," Mai said nodding to the four women adjacent from them, "from Garderobe Elites." Mai Tokiha said fusratedly.

"How did that happen? This was our case!" Natsuki said the last part out loudly. "Oh…where's the champagne you guys promised," _Geez I need a drink, after that. _Natsuki said to Chie.

"Ah…Yeah we didn't get it yet they said this was their jurisdiction and for us to back down," Chie stated worriedly.

"What! _their jurisdiction_, this was ours, who the hell they think they are!" Natsuki loudly spoke turning towards the Garderobe Elites angrily and staring at them as they made their way back to where the FPD's were standing.

"Thank you for your corporation, a pity that the mission ended up badly," Yukino said to Mai, Chie and Aoi, whom turned their heads down because they were still pissed that the Garderobe's were here and the ones controlling the situation; while they were seen as cops, that were just in the way.

"We will e-mail our report to your Department," Tomoe said with a smirk on her face.

"This was our case! Why are you guys even here!" Natsuki said angrily wanting to punch the green haired bitch that was smirking at her.

"Listen, there was a screw up. You guys weren't even supposed to be here," Nao calmly said to Natsuki.

"Beside, you ruined the whole operation," Tomoe declared at Natsuki.

"Ruined? I ruined nothing," Natsuki seethed, glaring at grass girl. "What did I ruin?" she said glaring straight at Tomoe, as they were inches apart from each other. _This bitch, _both Natsuki and Tomoe thought at the sometime.

"Stop, the thing is, we wanted to get closer to Obsidian and this seemed like the right way to go about it," Haruka said to the FPD's wanting to end the argument so they can all leave.

"Exactly, if you hadn't stuck your clumsy nose in to it we would've gotten the Obsidian underboss. Now do you get it you idiot," snarled Tomoe, as she turned and left.

"This was all just a mistake," Yukino calmly said to all of them.

"Fuck!" Natsuki yelled frustrated. She turned and left the group to go find her blue and silver Ducati 1198R Corse SE. Mai, Chie and Aoi followed her, after they said that they would get their report to the Elites, nodded and left to find Natsuki.

They found Fuuka's best about to put on her hamlet, when Chie called, "Natsuki wait."

"Hey, Natsuki where are you going?" Aoi said composed, as they all stopped next to her motorcycle.

"Hey!" Mai said, also wanting to know where Natsuki is going. After all they were all friends.

Natsuki put on her helmet hopped on to her bike and said, "I'm going to see the captain. You guys wanna come?"

"Ah…No," they all replied stepping away from the bike, with their hands up. They all knew when something doesn't usually goes as planned the captain, Midori-sama gets pissed and angry. Onetime she fired two officers that didn't catch a thief that was stilling stealing a candy bar from Kares Grocery Store. _A candy bar_. But she went ballistic. Some say she wasn't getting any from her girlfriend Yohko Sagisawa and turned on anyone that caught her on a bad day. Anyways she's really scary. With that said Natsuki roared her engine and sped off.

**Fuuka Police Department 9:04 pm**

As Natsuki Kuga made her way to headquartes, a meeting was starting in the one of the many conference rooms in Fuuka's Police Department. Various men and women sat in the many chairs that faced the front of the room were a screen was pulled down. One woman in particular, whom sat at the very front with many men and women alike surrounded her all dress in military uniform of Windbloom. The woman in particular is an advisor to President of Windbloom, Mashiro Kazahana and also a general. The woman's name is Fumi Himeno. She was here at FPD because the government wants to know how Fuuka Police's going to stop Obsidian, since they were the ones that were suppose to keep an eye on John Smith. Himeno was here to see what FPD is doing to get John Smith in their grasps again.

The lights dimmed and Midori Sugiura walked up to the front of the room, as a picture of John Smith show on the screen.

"John Smith age forty-six. The second in command of Obsidian, the biggest crime gang in Windbloom," Midori started as various pictures of John Smith flashed on screen. "Our target is Reito Kanzaki, the boss," a picture of Kanzaki showed on screen, "John Smith accepted our deal, to testify against Kanzaki and everyone in Obsidian. In exchange for immunity. But the deal went bad two months ago while he was being transported..."

"You mean there was a leak?" Fumi Himeno asked not really liking were this was going, and turned to a man seated beside her and said, "The worst of it is that we've lost Smith's faith." She finished.

"The trial is only two weeks away, so we have to do whatever it takes to get him back in our custody." Midori declared to the room.

"So what are your options?" the pink hair woman asked.

Then a picture of a blonde haired girl wearing a high school uniform showed up on screen.

"Alyssa Searrs, age seventeen. A junior in Fuuka High School. She is Smith's only daughter. She took her mother's name instead of her fathers. Our plan is to put her under around the clock surveillance. The moment Smith contacts her we'll get him. Thank you." Midori finished with her presentation and bowed.

Fumi Himeno rubbed her chin and said, "You're kidding right?" not liking the plan at all.

"Pardon me?" Midori said shocked and surprised. _Damn this is not my day._

"Around the clock? Are you talking about installing damn cameras everywhere? How would you watch her twenty-four hours? Use your head and think of something! Garderobe is already on the move in getting Obsidian. What are you guys doing?" Himeno said angrily, and then slammed her hand on the desk for emphasis.

The meeting ended and adjourned until FPD comes up with something. The various men and women followed their pick haired leader and Chief Sugiura, whom is to escort then to the entrance to see then off.

As they were walking, Natsuki was walking towards them still wearing her high school uniform cover on. She had her head down trying to come up with an excuse of why their assignment was a bust. Then finally looked up and saw General Himeno. She took a step back to clear herself from her surprise and saluted.

"General, Captain," Natsuki saluted to each one of her bosses. The General stopped and looked at Sugiura, then at Natsuki, more like Natsuki's clothes, then back at Sugiura, then at Natsuki and laughed. Her laugh started out slowly and low, then became a full down laugh. The military men and women didn't know what's gotten into their leader, but laughed along with her. Midori and Natsuki laughed with them also, though they didn't know why they are laughing for, but since everyone's laughing, why not laugh with them.

"Now that's using your head!" the General said, tapping her head as she said this.

"This is what I want you to do," Himeno said pointing at Natsuki, while she said that and left with her entourage.

"Hahaha…what the hell is she talking about," Natsuki asked turned to her boss.

"Apparently, you're going to high school." Midori answered back.

"What!" Natsuki said confused and appalled at the idea. _This gotta be a joke._

"Walk with me." Midori said as they walked to her office. _Yep, just a joke._ When they were walking Midori grabs a folder handed to her from her secretary, thanks her and continued on walking. They were about to reach her office, when suddenly Midori hits Sergay Wang, whom was walking by, with the folder in her hand.

"You fucking idiot, what kind of presentation was that. You made me look like an idiot, you fool." Midori said angrily to Wang, getting really close to his face.

"Gomen...Gomen Sugiura-sama, I thought it was a good idea." Wang said bowing and still bowing.

"Well, it wasn't. You fucking retard, you're FIRED. Get out of my building!" "Come Kuga lets go to my office," Midori said like nothing happened at all.

_Shit. What do I do? I'm so getting fired. Does she know about the screw up already? Oh great…just great. Just as it couldn't get any worse. This happens. Just act cool Natsuki, she might not know about the screw up. Yep I'm still in the clear. She doesn't know. Just be cool._ Natsuki thought as she was escorted into Midori's office.

"Take a seat Kuga-san," Midori said as she closed the door behind them. She walked around her desk; Natsuki watching her the whole time, thinking that she would pull out a gun at shot her right then and there.

"I heard about the screw up, and Garderobe was there too. Huh," Midori said with her eyebrows in a frown as she took a seat behind her desk across from Natsuki, whom gulped. Midori never liked Garderobe because they're always getting the attention and are more favored. It made her sick sometimes.

"Yeah." Raven bluish haired woman said worriedly. _She defiantly is going to kill me._

Midori nodded leaning forward with her elbows on the table and her fingers jointly together.

"Huh…I see. You grew impatient didn't you," Midori said with her head now on her joint hands and stared intently at her.

"Y…Yes," Natsuki spoke with sweat visible on her forehead. _Shit, why did I even come here?_ _This is like committing suicide. _

"Alright," Midori said as she leaned back on her seat and opened the folder that she hit Wang with.

"Huh, that's it? I'm in the clear. Can I go now since you know what happened at Lori Port," Natsuki replied happily wanting to get out of here and eat. Since she hasn't eaten anything since breakfast, and also way from her boss, whom was weird and scary a while ago.

"Oh…No Kuga-san you're not off the clear. You know what I said in the hallway, when the General left." Midori spoke still looking at the folder.

"Yeah, but it was all a joke…Right?" Natsuki asked worriedly with her eyes wide.

"Nope, it's not a joke," she said with a shake of her head from left to right. Then finally looked up, "you're going undercover as a high school student. You're going to Fuuka High School."Midori finished.

"But…But Boss, Midori-sama you can't be serious. I don't want to go to High School," Natsuki made clear," It's my past that I'm not proud of, plus I'm not good with kids and hormones. "

"I don't give a flying fuck Natsuki you're our best officer and I don't want any of those Garderobe Elites thinking they are better than us. You are going and that is final." Midori stated clearly, then flicked the folder she was just looking at, at Natsuki.

"Now look that over and tomorrow you're going to be a new transfer student at Fuuka High." Midori said smiling.

_

* * *

__What do you guys think? Review_

_**Next Chapter:**_

_We will meet Shizuru._


	3. Fuuka High Pt 1

_Italics = Thoughts/POV_

"…_.." = Talking_

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: Fuuka High Part 1**

In a three-story apartment complex, in an adequate neighborhood, on the top level; a woman that's almost twenty-two years old although she didn't look like it stared at herself in the mirror. Her raven bluish hair cascade behind her, as a few strands fell loose in front of her while they swung side to side. The woman twirled from left, then right, then to the back and then front, as she checked herself in the mirror if her appearance was up to her standards. She had on a plain white dress shirt, over an orange jacket with white trimmings fastened. A red bow tie, a grey shirt that hugged her hips, black socks pulled up to her knees, and sneakers. _Errrrg….I look like a nerd_. With that thought in mind she started taking off her jacket, tie and white dress shirt and rummage through her closet with only her sexy black bra on, which was one of Victoria Secrets season's collection. A minute later she found a sky-blue hoodie. _This will do. _And pulled it over her head, straighten it out, lift her orange jacket off the floor and slipped it on; going for the rebellious look. _Not bad Kuga…Not bad at all. _Natsuki judged when she saw herself in the mirror again.

Knock…knock…knock. "Natsuki are you ready, we need to go," Mai's voice traveled through the door, standing in the hallway, just outside the entrance to her apartment.

"Yeah…yeah I'm coming," replied Natsuki, and opened the door, "Let's go," she finished, closed her door, locked it and nodded to busty-orange hair woman. They strolled to the elevator at the end of the hallway and pressed number one that would take them to the lobby and outside where a van waited for them.

" Natsuki what are you wearing? You know Midori –sama is in the van waiting for us….You know that right?" Mai told the blunette with a shocked look on her face, staring at Natsuki up and down. _Is she crazy? Midori-sama will be pissed._

"Yes, I know she is outside. I can't wear those clothes that Chie and Aoi dropped off last night. But don't worry I got a plan," the blunette smiled, as they exited the building. Spotting the van, they both walked towards it. _Only you Natsuki, out of the entire FPD is the only one that could pull this off_. Mai thought shaking her head. Natsuki opened the sliding door and hoped in, while Mai opened the passenger side and sat next to Chie, who's the driver.

Midori stared intently at Natsuki , whom sat across from her. "What are you wearing?" she barked, as her eyes roamed at Natsuki's clothes.

"My school uniform," was Natsuki's cool reply as she folded her hands under her chest, and turned towards the scenery that passed by, when the van started moving.

Frustrated, Midori glared at Natsuki for having the gall at ignoring her. "Where is the bow tie, the dress shirt huh…why aren't you wearing them." She finishes angrily and pulled out a cigarette.

"If I'm going to be a teenager, I better look like one right? Teenagers like to be a little rebellious. This works." Natsuki said with her right thumb pointed towards her.

"Ah...I see," Midori said nodding approvingly, her frustration eased to a smile. "Good work."

"Are there any question you wanna ask before we drop you off at school?" the captain asked lighting up her cigarette.

Natsuki stared at her boss intently, then her cigarette. _This is my last shot in convincing her that I don't want to go to school. _"Midori-sama come on you can't be serious? Me going undercover as a high school student?" she put her hands on her waist, then waved her right hand around as if she's swatting flies, "Do you really think this could work? It's like a big joke" she loudly said, while Midori took a puff.

Midori pointed her cigarette at Natsuki, which was held between her pointy and middle finger of her right hand and said, "This is your assignment. Now make the impossible possible."

Natsuki thumped her forehead with her the palm of her hand, "You gotta be kidding me! Do you know how much I hate school! It's hell. How could you make me go back there? Every day the same boring routine, study, study and more study!"

"Study! what do you know about studying? You hated studying, and books! And what did you end up being in school? The leader of the school gang"

"That was long time ago, and I can't go back. Why not something other than a student! Oh let me go to school as a teacher. It's only natural, what do you think?" The blunette said convincingly, after all she was almost twenty-two.

"Teach what? Math? Science? Physics? History?" Midori replied listing some of the subjects that she knew Natsuki was never good at. _Well, __**all**__ the subjects… she hated anything to do with school, that's why she formed a gang to get out of it_…_thank god she is now a cop. Her mother would be proud_. When Midori was a rookie at the FPD, her Captain was Saeko Kuga. She was the best of the best, until she was killed in a gun shoot out. They grew quite close to each other as a mentor to a student, which resulted in her admiration to her befallen Captain and sometimes took it upon her to take care of Natsuki when she was at school. _What good that did_. Midori was sometimes called into the directors' and sometimes both the director and the homeroom office to discuses Natsuki's bad behavior and that she had the lowest grades out of every student in her graduating class. _Damn, I'm just fucking glad she learned the errors of her ways and took up her mothers' mental as the best._ She remembered one time when they worked together, she told Midori that if something happened to her. She wanted Midori to be the one to watch over her little girl. From then on, she always was, even if Natsuki never knew about the visits to the homeroom teacher nor the director or anything else that Natsuki did. So when Natsuki came through her building wanting to become an officer just like her mother a few years back, a warm feeling rose within her and accepted her application. Even if she acted like a cold hearted bitch to her employees on occasion, as she was known for. She had to treat everyone of her workers the same, and that included Natsuki. But from time to time she was a bit bias, it was just not her fault that the promise she gave to her chief would affect her greatly. She just cared too deeply for the woman that looked so much like her Captain, though she never tried to show it.

"Midori-sama think about your health! You always talking about quitting smoking, but you never do." The blunette said wanting to change the direction of their conversation from her untrained schooling to her chiefs horrible habit.

"Don't change the subject, if you don't do it than turn in your badge. Now get out, we are here." The emerald eyed woman's boss replied and under four seconds she opened the sliding door, threw a back-pack at her, pushed Natsuki out of the car and they sped off. Leaving the blunette at the gate entrance to her new school, with the look of uncertainty and dissatisfaction written on her face for her new assignment.

_Well this is it Kuga. I did my best to get out of this but since I'm here, there's nothing else to do but walk through this gate and make a friend out of Alyssa Searss. _The blunette thought. She inhaled deeply and exhaled loudly, then pushed the gates open, entering Fuuka High.

**Homeroom Class 2B.**

"I want to introduce a new student joining our class. Welcome her!" said a man in his early forties, with brown afro hair and small round glasses also known as, Kaiji Sakomizu, Sakomizu-sensei or afro-sensei as the kids like to call him. Though not to his face, said from the front of the classroom directed to his class.

Bringing her shoes together, with the toes pointing out equally, forming an angle of 45-degrees. The weight of her body rested evenly on her heels and balls of both her feet and legs straight without locking her knees, with her body erect, chest lifted and arched, and her shoulders squared. Her head erected and face straight to the front with her chin drawn that the alignment of her head and neck is vertical. Then her arms hung straight without stiffness. Her fingers curled, so that the tips of her thumbs are alongside and touching the first joint of the forefingers. She stood at attention, a common stance used in the military. Then spoke in her military voice "I'm Natsuki Kruger." She ended, followed by a round of laughs from many of her soon to be classmates.

_Oh crap I wasn't supposed to do that_. _Let's try again_. "It's nice to meet all of you guys," she spoke politely and bowed with her fingers locked together in front of her, a custom commonly used in greeting new people. Many boys had nosebleeds and some girls fainted. _She's so HOT._

"If you have anything else to say, go ahead," teacher said turning to Natsuki. Gesturing her to continue or if she would like anything else to say to her classmates.

"No sir," Natsuki said.

Nodding the teacher said, "Go have a seat, in the empty seat over there" he pointed at an empty seat in the back, next to a blonde haired girl with light green eyes. Sakomizu-sensei watched Natsuki as she took her first step towards her seat; A bit curious about the new student because none of his other students that he has, had the look of a rebellious teenager but was well grounded._ Hummm…I better keep my eye on that one_. He thought, and then looked down at his syllabus that lay on the podium.

_Oh there she is._ Natsuki contemplated as she shared a glance with Alyssa Searrs, who turned away quickly just as they made eye contact; because just then a girl with four pink pony-tails stuck her foot out in front of Natsuki that made her hurled to the floor, face first. _Shit. _The blunette thought, as more than half the class stood from their seats to watch her fall and laughed at her, happy that they were able to get some amusement at an early hour. The other half were star struck of the way she fell elegantly. Natsuki stood back up abruptly and glared at them. They stopped at that moment and turned back to the front of the room, not wanting to be ones caught laughing.

"Be quite!" Sakomizu-sensei howled, as Natsuki made her way to her seat. "Remember, you've just made a new friend. At your age, friendship is as important as anything else in school life. So I want you to help her kindly get used to things around here. Got it?" he finishes pointing his ruler to a black haired boy in the corner and said "Prefect."

The boy stood up and said "Bow!" Everyone in the class and the teacher bowed in sequence and said all together "I love you all!"

The teacher left after that and everyone scattered to do their own thing.

"What's with the I love you all?" Natsuki asked the blonde hair girl that sat next to her clearly confused and a bit freaked out by it. The girl in question held a mirror in her left hand and a brush in her right, brushing her hair.

"It's his idea of not making anyone feel left out," she finishes putting away her mirror and brush, then turned to face Natsuki.

"Wow, that's really pretty cool…." The blunette nodded facing the front. When Natsuki was in school she never had a teacher like her homeroom teacher just now. They didn't really care about any of their students. If they were acting up, they just send them to detention, and notify their parents or guardians latter. They didn't care how you felt or if you were innocent or guilty, they just assumed that their students were all guilty. It was one of the reasons Natsuki disliked school.

"What's with the wrinkles, you have aging disease or something?" The blonde asked.

"What!" Natsuki reply surprised and disgusted at the idea, thinking that she was teasing her. _For fucks shakes I'm not that old…geez we're only four years apart. _She thought and looked at the girl up and down and finally zoomed in on her chest.

"Look who's talking! What's with you and your oversized boobs?" the blunette said, then looked up at the blondes face, "You got inflammatory disease?" Natsuki teased smirking as she said this. _Yeah eat that. _

The blonde looked at her boobs, and then looked back up at Natsuki with her lips trembling. She looked like she's about to shed tears. "Disease?" she said and stood up and ran out of the classroom.

Two girls that sat in front of Natsuki that were eavesdropping turned around. The one on the left twirled her hair with her finger, while shaking her head at the blunette. The other leaned over her seat and said, "It's over for you, girl. You shouldn't tease Eristin Ho," shaking her head also.

"What?" the emerald eyed asked, while unbuttoning her jacket.

The other girl still twirling her finger through her hair answered, "The leader of the school's girl gang protects her."

"School's gang leader?" she spoke surprised.

"Yeah," the other to the right said, "She's cold blooded and ruthless her name is Shiho Munakata, just apologies to her."

"Yeah, once someone pushes her buttons, nothings gonna stop her," the other girl finishes.

At that moment, a loud bang was heard from the entrance to the classroom, when the door hit the solid wall creating the noise. Four girls entered with their hands in their pockets. They were dressed rebelliously. One had no jacket on with her red tie loose, another wore a t-shirt under her jacket, and next to her a girl that had a multicolored hair style and the other, which looked to be the leader, had four pink pig-tails. Her tie was loose also and was chewing on gum. The classroom grew silent and the girls that were just talking to Natsuki fled from their seats when they entered. The leader, Shiho Munakata kicked Eristins' empty chair way from her and stepped towards Natsuki smiling down at her. She then grabbed her jacket collar and shook the blunette three times, saying "You're new here don't forget that," she said and let go of Natsukis' collar as her four friends surrounded her, followed by the blonde that Natsuki teased about her boobs. "You should watch was you say and do, bitch!" she than shook her desk. "And why are you causing problems on your first day, bitch? Are you trying to get yourself killed, bitch?" she yelled grabbing Natsukis' chin and forced her chin to the right. Then she shoves her head from left and right. Natsuki sat in her seat quietly through the whole bullying process from the suppose gang leader. _Who does this girl and this SUPPOSE WANNA BE gang think they are. I'm gonna fucking beat the shit out of them. I'm Natsuki Kuga the best officer in FPD and the most feared name ever in my high school. These girls are nothing compared to me. _The pink haired gang leader spitted out her gum on to Natsukis's lap, and then smiled at her. "In the yard, at lunch, be there."She said again shoving Natsukis' head right and left. "If you don't show, you can say goodbye to that cute face of yours. It's over for this bitch." The pink haired said and turned around walking towards the door, followed closely by her followers.

"Hey!" Natsuki yelled, turning everyone's eyes towards the sexy blunette, including Shiho and her gang. Natsuki then stood up off her chair, threw a crumpled up paper to the floor, and then said, "Where is the yard?" Natsuki said ready to pound the shit outta this girls, but was confused on her directions. She was new here after all.

**School Yard. Lunch Time.**

Four girls kneeled on gravel with their hands up in the air. They had blood running done their noses and all had a black eye. They faced the back of the school building, while Natsuki and the rest of the crowed that followed faced the girls' backs. The crowed waited silently, in awed at what just occurred. _The new girl is so badass. Don't mess with her_. She _didn't even get a scratch. Munakata-san and her four friends didn't even touch her_. Were some of the thoughts that passed through everyone's minds. They stood two meters away from Natsuki, as she shoved each girls head starting from left to right. The last one she shoved was Shiho and crouch down to her eye level. "You!" hitting her hand up again. Shiho flinched, as did her friends ashamed and publicly humiliated in front of their classmates and other student body that were standing around in the yard. "Think twice about trying to be so tough," yelled one of Natsukis' commanding tones.

"Yes, ma'am," Shiho replied forcefully.

"Or I'll make you regret ever being born. Hands up!" The raven-bluish haired demanded as she saw some of the girls hands dropping. Their hands shot back into the sky quickly, as if it never went limp.

"And you!" turning back to the leader "I'm sick of your dirty mouth and pushing people around." Shiho nodded, agreeing to whatever the new girl was uttering. There was nothing else she could do at this point. The new girl was really good at fighting.

"I said hands up!" and with that said the blunette stood up and turned towards the crowd that gathered and flicked her hair to her right. They, the crowed parted like the Red Sea, clearing the path for the hot and sexy blunette. When she walked pass, many boys were spotted with saliva running from their mouths and girls had heart shapes in their eyes.

_You will regret this day new girl. Next time I will be the one beating you up, bitch!_ Were Shiho's thoughts as she grasped a hand full of gravel, planning her revenge.

**Cafeteria**

Natsuki held her tray, looking for a place to sit and eat when she saw Alyssa Searss sitting at a far corner eating by herself. _Alright, time for work. I need her to be my friend so that she can trust me, and tell me where her father is. _With that thought she made her way over and sat directly across from her.

"Hi, you're in my class, right? I just transferred here today. I get a feeling that…there's something that we have in common. Let's be friends." She said looking at Alyssa Searrs, who kept on eating the whole time since Natsuki came over, acting like she didn't exist. "You and me?" Natsuki continued waiting for her to say something. But Alyssa Searrs stopped eating, put her fork down and stood up.

"Excuse me." The blonde said not even looking at Natsuki, bowed and left.

_Well that sucked. What's wrong with her? Huhhh guess I will have to try again later._ She then looked at her sandwich loaded with her favorite food in the whole world, mayonnaise. Somehow it made her day much better and took a bite. _Yum this is the best_. Natsuki thought closing her eyes and savoring the taste.

"Ara…the food here is that good?" an angelic voice spoke, pulling out the chair that Alyssa sat moments ago and sat down. Natsuki opened her eyes and looked at the person with the most angelic voice she had ever heard and went into a trance.

She stared at the most beautiful and gorgeous human being that ever walked this land. The light streaming through the window highlighted more of this beauty's perfection, if that was even possible. Her chestnut golden hair was like the sun, it radiant warmth all over her body. Her lusciously pink and perfectly shaped lips were so kissable and refined that it was tempting. But her crimson eyes stole her heart. She had never seen eyes that were so bewitching and enchanting at the same time. She could not take her eyes off her. Everything fell short to this beauteous woman.

"Huh?" Natsuki said, shaking away her trance and blushed. _Geezz get a hold of yourself now she thinks you're a weirdo. _

"You like the food?" the crimson eyed woman said, smiling at Natsuki. _How cute._

"Yeah, it's okay. The mayo here is pretty good," she answered and looked down at the table, trying to hide her blush. Then saw her water bottle and took a drink, somehow her throat felt very dry.

"That's wonderful. I'm Shizuru Viola. I'm somewhat new here as well. How about us being friends?" the chestnut hair woman asked, still smiling at Natsuki , and took a bite of her salad.

"Friends? Okay. I'm Natsuki," the blunette spoke calmingly, though inside she was nervous.

"What class are you in?" Natsuki asked, making conversation to the beauty.

The crimson eyed woman flashed a big smile this time at Natsuki, bowed and answered, "I love you all!"

Natsuki smiled. "My class?"

Shizuru Viola shined another radiant smile, showing her perfect white teeth and nodded.

At that moment the bell rang ending lunch. They finished up their meals, threw it away and walked back to their class. It was a silent but comfortable stroll. Natsuki just didn't know what to say. Throughout her twenty one years of life, she had never been attracted to anyone like she was with Shizuru. Chie and Mai had sent her on a couple of blind dates before with men. Until they found out that she wasn't interested in any of them, and also because she kept beating all of them up. So they set her up with women, but none of them were interesting at all in Natsuki's opinion. Throughout everyone that she had met, she was never nervous or ever went into a trance like she was with Shizuru.

"Alright everyone take a seat. Ichinose-san stop putting on make-up you can do that after school. It's time for math," from the podium in front of the classroom, stood a short dirty blonde haired, blue eyed woman, as she addressed her class, whom all groaned.

"Yes, Sanada-sensei," the girl known as Sayori Ichinose said, putting away her make–up.

"I…I'll see you later then, Shizuru-san" the blunette said blushingly, as they entered their classroom for math.

"Just Shizuru, Natsuki-san and I hope that we see each other again soon," she smiled again at the emerald eyed beauty, though the look in her crimson eyes didn't want the blunette to leave.

"Yeah me too, and call me Natsuki also," she smiled nervously. _Get a grip Kuga. _They both flashed each other one last smile before they parted and when back to their designated seats.

Just as Natsuki sat down Eristin Ho sat down next to her and shoved her lightly on her shoulder, stopping Natsuki's thoughts about the gorgeous chestnut haired woman she met. Natsuki turned and looked at the blonde, a bit annoyed that this girl was bothering her, then shot her the famous Kuga glare.

"I…I…I want to give you this," the panicky blonde whispered, because she was scared that the sexy blunette would kick her ass. "Sorry about earlier," she continued, as Natsuki opened the pink envelope that the blonde slipped to her.

"Why are you giving me three hundred dollars?" the emerald eyed police asked the weird blonde confused and a little suspicious. After all she's a cop, which means if you give money to someone, they're asking something in return.

"W…Well from now on, I want you to look after me," she whispered, then turned to the front of the room wanting the conversation to end. She wanted the new girl to protect her because at a young age during elementary school, she was always getting picked on because she was seen as a weakling and had no friends. Until she found out that if she pays the toughest person in school she would not only have a friend, but protection, and if she didn't like someone, she would go to them and tell them to beat that person she didn't like up. At that time, before lunch, Shiho was considered the toughest bitch in the school. However, now that Shiho and her gang were beaten and humiliated by Natsuki. Eristin didn't have a choice but to want her, because she was now labeled as the toughest.

"Are you fucking crazy, I don't want your money," Natsuki whispered angrily to her seating partner, glaring at her, and then gave back her pink envelope with three hundred dollars in it.

"Hey you two in the back. Shut up!" their math teacher said showing the shush sign. When that was said many students turned towards them, wandering what they were whispering about. Since the blunette is popular now, they really want to know what's going on.

"Everyone turn around and take notes," Sanada-sensei said to her students writing equations on the board. Groans were followed in some areas in the room, so they all pulled out their notebooks and math book and started taking notes. Eristin didn't have a choice but to discuss this problem with the new girl later.

About forty-five minutes of copying down problems and equations nonstop. The teacher finally stopped and called up Alyssa Searrs, the brightest student in the class to solve the problem she wrote on the board. Natsuki glad that was finally over, even though she had no clue what she was writing about, but was doing it for the hell of it. She ended up exhausted and her hand really cramped, so she threw her hands up to stretch and did a very unladylike yawn with her mouth wide open. Simultaneously, peeking at Shizuru; what greeted her turned her face completely tomato red. Shiruzu was staring at her also, with a smile on her face. _Fuck that was embracing_. Natsuki thought, as she turned back to the front of the room, just as Alyssa Searrs finished solving the problem and went back to her seat.

"Searrs-san is not her usual self today," the math teacher said checking over Alyssa's work. She then turned to Alyssa and continued, "Making a mistake on a simple problem like this." She leaned over the podium with her hands together and said, "Anybody else wanna give it at try?" looking around the room for volunteers. Nearly all students ducked their heads down, not wanting to be the ones being called on. They all knew that standing in front of the room was nerve-wracking and some of them had stage fright, plus if you got it wrong, you would feel totally embraced.

Natsuki ducked her head down the lowest out of all her classmates, that she laid her head right on top of her math book. _Yeah right, like hell I'm going up there. Thank god I'm at the very back, that way she won't see me._

The girl that twirled her finger through her hair, when she told Natsuki about Shiho spoke, "If Searrs-san can't do it none of us can," every student voiced their agreement, agreeing with her.

Sanada-sensei looked down at her binder labeled students profile and flipped through it. "Well, looks like theirs a new student here?" she then looked around the room and said, "Kruger-san where are you?" Shiho Munakata, whom was chewing her gum, gave a disgusted look when the teacher spoke the name she hated the most. "Kruger-san?" the teacher said.

"Yes?" Natsuki said, as she lifted her head up_. Oh fuck. I hope she doesn't call me to solve the problem. I'm not good at math._

Sanada stretched her neck up looking over other students' heads to look at Natsuki because she was at the very back. "Your file say's that you were the top student at you previous school."

Every student's reaction was dumfounded and astonished, you could almost hear a pin drop as they all turned around to stare at her, including Alyssa. Shiho swallowed her gum nearly choking. They just couldn't believe the toughest person in school is smart; usually they're not that bright. It really was quite a shock. Natsuki even was shocked herself.

"I was?" she answered, though the class took it as an agreement. _WHAT!!!…WHO FUCKING DID THIS. I'M GONNA KILL THEM._

"Come up and show us how smart you are," Sanada-sensei said waving her hand at the black board behind her.

"N…No…there must be some kind of mistake," was Natsuki's hesitant and shocked reply shaking her head left and right.

"There's no need to be modest. Show us what you can do." Sanada-sensei encouraged.

Eristin thinking that she would help out her soon to be friend pushed her off her seat, making Natsuki stand up, who was just about to give other no reply to her teacher. _Ahh what the fuck blond girl_? _Damn now I have to go up there. _

Natsuki took one last look at Shizuru who smiled at her and encouraging her to do her best, with the look she gave her. She nodded nervously and made her way up to the front with little courage she had left. Both the teacher and all her classmates watching her as she made her way up. Natsuki's hand trembled as she took the chock, courtesy from her teacher and faced the black board.

_List the Domain and Range. List the transformations that are required for the equation. Y=2 square root of x+3 -2. Then graph. OH MY GOD…WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!! WHAT DOES DOMAIN AND RANGE MEAN? WHAT ARE TRANSFROMATIONS ANYWAYS? IT NEEDS A GRAPH? FUCK MY COVERS BLOWN._

That's it. Review

What is Natsuki going to do? Is her cover blown by a stupid Math Problem?


	4. Authors Note

Dear Readers,

It has come to my attention that the story I'm writing On Duty has already been made into a film. A Korean film t be exact called She's On Duty. It's a very good film. I recommend it to anyone. The reason I wrote this story because of my older sister (Miri). She wanted me to write one and was really egging me on to write it. She would be my advisor in the story. I would write a chapter and bring it to her to look it over before I put it on fanfiction, she checks it over first and do some corrections here and there and add quotes. That is what see told me to do, to go to her first because she supposedly said that this was her idea and that she wanted it done the way she liked it. I thought she was being nice, you know helpful. Apparently she was **NOT**. She was **setting me up**. I have never seen foreign films that have never made it into theaters in the U.S. I confronted her about it, thanks to Skip83's review and showed her the movie. You know what she did…she laughed in my face. She said that revenge is better severed cold. She was doing this because I gave her the worst April fool's joke ever and this was her revenge on me. I have to admit this is a really good joke. I spent countless hours on this and all the time I asked her something about the story, she was actually laughing at me. So well done my sister, well done. I applauded you.

**Anyways about the story, I will never quit on a story or anything else that I have spent countless hours on. So I will finish this story, but from this moment on I'm going to make it my story, because there are many ways I could go about it, and at this moment I am working on chapter four. I hope I still have your support.**

**Thanks everyone that has reviewed. And I will defiantly continue and finish this story. **


	5. Fuuka High Pt 2 and MORE

_Author's Note:_

_I'm not mad at my sister. It was a really good prank and I whole heartedly admit, she got me. The way she acted was sort- of admirable. Plus I can't get mad easily because, as I see it anger is a weakness so I try and stay far away from it because it doesn't make the situation better or solve anything. I'm not mad at my sister and she got me good….lol_

_Hope you like this chapter. It took me a while to write because of a **certain **scene…lol _

_Anyways to the story!_

* * *

_Fuck what do I do? Maybe I should fake a seizure. No…no…no that's not my style…Oh I know faint…yeah…yeah I should faint and say something about the weather, that it's getting to me or something._ The blunette thought urgently standing in front of the classroom. _On the count to three I will do it…1….2…._

"Hahmm, excuse me Sanada-sensei but Kruger-san needs to come with me please," Sakomizu-sensei said the back of the classroom by the door. All heads turned towards him when he said this, including Natsuki. "She needs to see the Director," he finished and with his right hand showing the come here sign to the blunette. _Hahaha…damn afro-sensei you have great timing. I was just about to do a very unNatsuki move. _

"Of course, Kruger-san here is your homework," Sanada-sensei said and held up the white paper to her with Math problems covering the whole page. "Show your work Kruger-san," she ended as Natsuki took the paper. _Damn I just can't get away from this shit. _The blunette thought as she stared down at the math problems on the paper, while walking towards her homeroom teacher with her backpack on her back.

They walked a few flights of stairs existing the building towards the cool air outside. _Am I in trouble for beating Shiho's gang or something? Why am I seeing the Director? Did they figure out I'm not actually a student. _The blunette thought panicky as they took lefts and right and finally came to large modern building. They entered and Sakomizu-sensei directed her through the double doors_. Wow this is huge._ She thought.

"Just through here Kruger-san," he said and opened one of the doors as they both entered the spacious room with plenty of light coming through the windows, which made up Director's Office. There was only a chair and was occupied by the only other person in the room and a table. They were the only furniture in the room.

"Ahhh… good after noon Kruger-san you are not in any trouble. I just wanted to know how you like Fuuka High School so far," a sky blue haired man and golden eyes said from behind his desk. Natsuki signed in relief, and then glanced at the name stand on the table written Director Nagi Homura.

"It's alright Sir," she said standing across from him with her arms folded beneath her.

"Good…Good alright is a good compliment," he said smiling. "Kaiji could you go get the papers that Miss Kruger-san will need for tomorrow," the sky blue haired man said turning to Natsuki's homeroom teacher, whom nodded and left the room.

"I'm glad a student such as yourself came to Fuuka High with the transcripts that you have from your previous school. We want all of our students to achieve the same level as yourself," he finished still smiling at the blunette.

"Thank you Sir," Natsuki replied hesitantly_. If he only knew, and what's with_ _his smile it's creeping me out. And also this room it's huge. _

Her homeroom teacher came back in with a loose leave paper in hand and gave it to the Director, whom in turn gave it to Natsuki.

"This paper needs to be signed by your parent or guardian for a field trip that your class is going to take to the Temples of Otome Mountain. It explains everything that your class will be doing and including the time the bus will be departing from this school and arriving back. " He said still showing his creepy smile.

"Thanks…okay I will," she said taking the paper from him. "Can I go now," she asked towards Nagi and Kaiji, wanting to get away from the disturbing smile of the Director.

"Ahh…Of course you may go. I hope you know your way back to class Kruger-san," he said still with his creepy smile.

"And Kruger-san that paper needs to be signed by tomorrow and give it to me as you board the bus. Have a good after noon." He finished as Natsuki nodded to him and left the room with only her homeroom teacher and the Director in the room alone.

Natsuki made her way through the sidewalk heading towards her classroom, when all of a sudden the bell rang ending classes for the day. _Finally school is over_. She thought with great relief standing in front of the schools building. Students rushed out from the double doors, but stopped suddenly when they saw the sexy blunette standing there with her hair blowing from the wind.

"**KAYAAAAA!"** many girls screamed and the boys, well some of them fainted. The girls rushed towards her wanting to know more about her. Natsuki saw Alyssa by herself through the crowed making her way towards the library for study club. But her fan club were really annoying and asking her questions that about this and that, that was putting her of track from her job and then she gave them her best style ever, her Kuga glare. Which made many of them ask more questions and surround her even more. _What's wrong with these people? Their fucking nuts._ _Damn she is leaving for her study club. _

Alyssa! Alyssa! Hey Alyssa," Natsuki yelled calling out at Alyssa and making her way towards her. Hoping that she could catch the blonde before she went in to the library. Natsuki couldn't go into the library because she had to be invited from one of the already club members because it was held as a prestigious club and only the brightest go in. So she wasn't…yet because she had to have an invitation.

The crowed still there wanted Natsuki's attention, so she was stuck. _Damn it this people are crazy. I need a distraction._

"Oh My God, what is that!" she yelled and pointed to the opposite direction and made a run for it to the entrance of the school, when everyone turned to look at the direction she pointed at. She finally ditched her fans and found the van that dropped her off this morning. She looked left and rights, checking if the coast was clear and slid open the door. She found Mai looking into her computer, typing god knows what. Chie in the driver's seat on her cell phone , probably talking to Aoi and her boss, Midori relaxing on a chair smoking and reading a folder.

"Hey Natsuki, how's your first day," Mai said turning towards her leaving her computer behind her.

"Fucking crazy," Natsuki answered bitterly, and then continued, "WHO FUCKING PUT THAT I WAS A FUCKING GENIUS? YOU GUYS TRYING TO KILL ME. IT'S BAD ENOUGH I'M STUCK IN THIS SCHOOL ALL DAY. DO YOU GUYS WANT ME TO GIVE UP ON THIS ASSIGNMENT" she bellowed looking at each person in the van furiously. Chie's eyes went wide after the blunette finished her rage.

"Chie, you fucking idiot!" Midori said hitting her in the head with her folder. "What's wrong with you," she ended but continued hitting the short hair brunette.

"Gome…Gomen Sugiura-sama and Natsuki I thought that it was a good idea. You know Alyssa Searrs is really smart and if you were really smart you, guys could be have something in common," she pleaded to both Natsuki and her boss.

"For fucks-sake Chie, you could've made me smart, but not the smartest." Natsuki said shaking her head.

"Anyways did you make Searrs trust you? Did you find anything?" Her boss questioned the blunette after she finished hitting Chie in the head with her excessiveness.

"No, the girl is introverted. She has no personality. I tried to make friends with her but she blows me off. Her face is blank the whole time," Natsuki showed them a straight face, that's usually plastered on Alyssa's face. "I can't get through to her." She finished and signed in frustration because of the whole situation.

"Anyways since were on that topic about school. I have homework and I need you to sign a paper for me to go to that stupid Otome Mountain again." Natsuki said as she pulled out her homework and the field trip paper.

"Mai you do the homework and let me see the field trip thing," Midori said and took the papers from Natsuki's out stretch hand and handed the homework ones to Mai. _Like hell I'm going to give the homework for Chie to do and definably not Natsuki Since thanks to Chie's, Natsuki is now considered aenius . _She thought sarcastically as she looked over the field trip paper.

"Oh…Damn," Mai swore hating to do work. Yet she was the best ones between Chie and Natsuki that did way better than them in school. After that Chie started the car and they drove off leaving Fuuka Campus.

"So what are we going to do now?" She asked her chief.

"We? You mean you. You are going to try again to gain her trust in the field trip tomorrow" she said sternly to the blunette, whom signed loudly.

The van came to a complete stop at Natsuki's apartment and she got out. She then remembered something and turned back around facing her boss and her partners and said, "What about Alyssa Searrs, aren't we suppose to watch over her twenty-four hours or something?" she asked confused.

"No! One of Garderobe Elites is doing that part. We are supposedly working together to solve this case. Since the government is getting fed up with Obsidian and Kanzaki." Her boss answered.

"Do they know anything about us?" the blunette asked talking about the Elites

"Nope, we made an agreement that we would not cross paths, and the ones that bring Obsidian down gets credibility and bragging rights. So you better be the one that does it first." She answered seriously, while pointing at her.

"See you tomorrow," They all said and sped off, while the blunette entered her apartment building.

* * *

It was late almost two in the morning and Natsuki woke up feeling hungry. She got ready putting on some warm clothes because of the cold night air and walked out of her apartment. She found her silver and blue motorcycle and went to find her favorite restaurant/ bar Kori Kitsune, knowing that it would be open at this hour.

"Ah… Natsuki welcome back. You want your regular?" a brunette hair man said from behind the counter of the bar.

"Yes Yamada," she said nodding to him, as she went and sat at her usual booth waiting for her meal.

"Ara…Natsuki you are here as well. What a coincidence that we are both here," the chestnust haired beauty said, as she took a seat across from the blunette. Natsuki's eyes went wide in shock, because of the elegant crimson eyed woman before her.

"Yeah…weird," she replied and then blushed.

"Ara…you're so cute," Shizuru said directing her stunning smile at her with her eyes twinkling.

"Here you ladies go," Yamada said with a tray in his hand. He gave Shizuru a cup of hot tea and Natsuki a jar of mayo with fries on the side. Then he left leaving the two alone.

"So Natsuki you couldn't sleep?" the chestnut hair beauty asked, wanting to start a conversation with the only woman in the world that made her heart beat so fast, as it was doing right now.

"Yes, I felt I needed some air and was quite hungry," she said and took a bite of her fries covered in mayo.

"Yes me too. I was thinking too much and just couldn't bring myself to sleep," Shizuru said nervously.

Natsuki gave her a puzzled look because of the way she said it and asked, "What were you thinking about?"

"About you," Shizuru admitted with a concerned look in her eyes, hoping that the gorgeous blunette liked her back. "I like you Natsuki." She finished admitting her feeling to the blunette. For Natsuki's part she chocked on her fries, clearly surprised that her feelings was returned.

"I like you too Shizuru," she said to her beaming.

"So you want to get out of here," Shizuru said with the brightest smile ever.

Somehow they both ended up in each other's embraces in Natsuki's apartment. Both fully aroused and both seemed capable of anything. Shizuru growled low in her throat, her kiss deepening until she was almost eating at her mouth in effort to devour her. She drove the blunette backward until she was against the wall in her apartment. Shizuru's mouth never lifting of hers. Natsuki's mouth ran her tongue along the edge of Shizuru's teeth feeling, tasting her desire as the chestnut haired beauty cupped the back of her head and held her there, her mouth moving over the blunette, turning her body to liquid fire.

Shizuru captured both of Natsuki's hands in hers and drew them over her head, holding her pinned there, Shizuru's body rubbing along Natsuki's like a cat. Something wild in Natsuki responded to her, her body burning with unnatural heat. Her bones melted until she was living, pliant silk, and every nerve ending was alive from their combined heat. Natsuki shaped her body to hers, pressing close, her mouth moving mindlessly beneath Shizuru's , tongues twining, stroking, her taste bursting through her like erotic champagne bubbles.

Natsuki couldn't think, could only feel, her body going up in flames, needing hers. If Natsuki was growling, Shizuru was moaning, breathless and hungry and so needy she couldn't stand the weight of her clothes on her skin. Then Shizuru's mouth left Natsuki's to travel along her vulnerable throat, deliberately biting, suckling, leaving marks of possession on her soft skin. She then grasped the front of Natsuki's shirt and pulled it up off her, as if she found the sight offensive to her.

As such, she couldn't seem to wait long enough to even rid herself from the blunettes' sexy bra. Her mouth tracked burning kisses down the lacy material covering her breasts. Natsuki heard the low, raw sound escaping her throat as Shizuru's mouth closed over her breast, right through the lace, teeth scraping, and her tongue hot and wicked, swirling over the hard bud of Natsuki's nipple. Shizuru's arms dragged Natsuki closer, her mouth pulling with strong and urgent hunger.

They were not gentle; they were hungry, feasting and claiming each other. "Natsuki," Shizuru moaned and drew the blunette into her hot inferno of her mouth. "Natsuki," she reiterated, her teeth biting down until Natsuki cried out and her tongue immediately laved and soothed.

Natsuki's body was a furnace, and she arched towards Shizuru, trying to get as much of her skin in contact with hers as possible. Shizuru's hands moved over Natsuki possessively, stroked along her narrow rib cage and small waist, and bit into the curve of her hip. All the while Shizuru tugged and pulled at her nipple, teeth scrapping, until the line between pain and pleasure blurred and Natsuki was crying with need.

"Natsuki"

Shizuru yanked her leg up around her, her hand finding her calf, traveling upward shaping the perfection of her bone structure, moving along her inner thigh.

"Natsuki"

Natsuki's hands tightened around Shizuru's neck, clinging to her, while the world faded away so that there were only her hands and her mouth and the raveneous hunger raging between them. Arousal sent flames teasing her thighs until her shaking legs threatened to give out.

"Natsuki, wake up!" Chie yelled at the blunette shaking her.

* * *

That's it. Hope you enjoyed it.....Review


	6. Garderobe

_Italics=Thoughts_

**End of School That Day**

"How did it go?" an old gray-haired woman said from the driver's seat, in a black Mercedes.

"I think it went well. There was a new student? Do we know anything about her?" the only other passenger replied, as she made herself comfortable in the back seat of the Mercedes. She then fixated her eyes upon the moving scenery thinking about the most beautiful young woman she had ever seen today. Her silky raven hair. Her gorgeous emerald eyes and her blush. She signed happily. _My goodness her blush_ and signed again but this time with a brightest smile ever plastered on her face. _I've never seen anyone so breathtaking._

"Yes, we do. A meeting is being held in headquarters, we will explain the situation better. Yuuki-san will take care of your duties for now Fujino-san. She's already been debriefed." The gray-haired woman answered glancing in her rearview mirror at the gorgeous honey nut brunette. _Is something wrong with her? I've never seen her this way before._

"Ara?" The woman known as Shizuru Fujino said confusedly because she had no idea of what her boss had just said. Shaking away her thoughts about the sexy blunette, she then turned towards her Chief whom was looking at her weirdly from her rearview mirror.

"Are you alright Fujino? I said we do know something about your new classmate. The situation will be explained better at the meeting held at headquarters and Yuuki-san is watching the girl for now. She has been debriefed already. Are you okay?" the gray-haired lady reiterated again worried that her best detective was spacing out.

"Yes" she flashed one of her brightest smiles ever, with twinkles in her eyes and continued, "Never better Graceburt-sama."

The lady known Maria Graceburt nodded happily knowing her best agent was okay.

"That's good because Yuuki-san was not happy being stuck with babysitting duties," the old lady replied laughing heartedly remembering the tantrum the red head threw in her office that morning.

The two ladies came upon a gate they were both familiar with. The guard at the front opened the gate ushering the black Mercedes in recognizing it as his boss's car. The car parked and the two ladies stepped out headed towards the ten-story building.

"Konnichiwa! Graceburt-sama, Fujino-sama "the receptionist spoke immediately getting to her two feet and saluted her boss and the stunning crimson eyed brunette.

"Konbanwa Rando-san," Shizuru greeted at the cute receptionist giving her a smile. The receptionist known as Rando turned bright red almost fainting because of the rush of blood quickly plastered on her face. Maria Graceburt saw this and shook her head. _Here goes our number one Agent again. Smiling, flirting and so seductive to whom she considers cute._ She cleared her throat bringing the attention of her two employees back to her. She stared at the receptionist whom looked away embraced and went back doing whatever she was doing earlier before her boss and the hottest woman alive came in. The gray-haired lady then shot the crimson eyed brunette a look that stated _must you always do that. _

"Ara…Maria-sama I apologize." Shizuru spoke reading the look her boss gave her, but was still smiling. Her boss gave her a heavy sign and said jokingly "Let's go Fujino-san. Hopefully we get to this meeting before I die."

"Ara…Ara," the crimson eyed gorgeous said, they both shared a laugh after that continuing their way to where this meeting was held.

The two ladies entered a room that could occupy ten people. In the room sat Haruka Suzushiro, Yukino Kikukawa and finally Tomoe Marguerite. Maria Graceburt took a seat next to the blonde in the circular table of the conference room.

Tomoe sat vertically opposite from Shizuru, whom sat down and flashed the crimson eyed goddess a big smile as soon as their eyes connected. Tomoe Marguerite as everyone knows, has an obsession with the Bewitching Smile Amethyst. She would do everything in her power to get closer to her and hopefully it would persuade the crimson eyed beauty to get together with her again. She was in love with the woman the moment that she saw her in a coffee shop two years ago. She tracked her down and found out, with her connections that she was a member of Garderobe Elites, the very best. With that said, she entered wanting to get the famous Shizuru Fujino to go out with her. And they did go out on a couple of dates but it never went further than a dinner and a movie before the best Elite called it off. The chestnut haired explained to her that they would never work out, that she was not in love with the green haired woman right after she said that she was in love with her. Ever since then Tomoe would try with all her might to get the crimson eyed beauty to go out with her again because she thought that Shizuru just need some space and that she was really in love with her but needed some time to tell her.

"Alright since we are all hoes, let's get started." The blonde haired woman wearing green uniform said in anticipation. The group looked at her dumfounded as she said this.

"Huh…What!" she barked confused because the women in the room were staring at her weirdly.

"It's here. Haruka-chan" her right hand woman answered to the blonde with a blush tinted on her cheeks.

"That's what I said Yukino," the blonde replied still confused about the looks directed at her. Maria-sama took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Okay…thank-you Suzushiro -san. Kikukawa-san tell us what's happening?" the gray-haired lady motioned.

"Hai," the short haired rosy cheek researcher said, getting her bearings together and stood up. She clicked a button on her remote and a screen came down at the end of the room. The other occupants in the room adjusted themselves, facing the screen. On the screen showed a young lady with raven hair and emerald eyes, she had on an FPD uniform. Shizuru's eyes went wide when she saw this.

"This here is Wolf, also known as Natsuki Kuga. Age twenty-one, born August seventeen, blood type A…." Yukino continued listing everything from her height to weight about the emerald eyed beauty. "She's Fuuka Police Departments best officer……"

"Ara…she's an officer?" the red eyed beauty interrupted a bit shocked that her suppose classmate she was attracted to, was just like her.

"Yes, remember the Kakkoii investigation two years ago where many civilians in that area ended up died." The group listened in to the red-brown hair and inverted square glasses every word and nodded. They all remembered what happened; they thought it was Obsidians doing. It made head line news because of the killings of ten men.

"Well she was the one that solved it." Directing her gaze at the screen. " It wasn't Obsidians but Yayoi Alter, whom was consumed by hatred for the gang called Lumen because they raped her" she ended disgustedly. A specialized team from Garderobe went to investigate but all they got was a dead end. They couldn't find anything because the Yayoi girl covered her tracks professionally. Maria-sama remembered that day when Gal's team came back with no connections to pin it on anyone except Obsidian and she was angry because there was no proof that Obsidian did it. _For three months they were there, they didn't find fucking shit_. She was about send Shizuru to go undercover but the case was solved that following day by a rookie from FPD.

"Huhh…I see." Graceburt nodded in understanding because she remembered clearly that the woman on screen looked like the spitting image of Saeko Kuga. _She was amazing. Still the leading holder, I believe of the most awards and investigation solver as of yet._

"So this is whom Sugiura selected as the one in bring down Obsidian. Interesting." The Graderobe leader whispered with her left hand underneath her armpit and her right holding her chin, leaning back in her chair.

"She's not that good." Tomoe cut in "She fucked up our investigation at Lori Port in getting Takeda Masashi. She ruined everything for us that night." She said aggravated recalling the bitch on the screen.

"Well there was some sort of mix up. We were not in communication with FPD. They were there for the illegality of Dyne and Dyne's men of trafficking high school girls and murder. They said in their report; they were only getting Dyne and Dyne's men. They didn't know that Dyne was related to Masashi. Only we knew that, as it was top secret. Which you gave us Marguerite-san" Yukino ended looking Tomoe's way that looked away.

"Anyways we are getting off track. We've made an agreement with FPD that we don't know anything about each other. They don't know that we actually know these things about them or her." Pointing towards the screen again. "They certainly don't know anything about us or Fujino-san." Yukino said looking at her Commanding Officer.

"Good. That's really good. Fujino-san," Graceburt said glancing at Shizuru, "We want it to stay that way. Try and get close to her. She could very likely solve this case and getting John Smith. Could you do that at the same time as befriending Alyssa Searrs. I want this in our bag. Find John Smith and bring down Obsidian that's our goal. If we do that Graderobe will be considered the BEST. Do you understand? Lie to her if you must." Graceburt said intently with a determined look on her face towards the Bewitching Smile Amethyst.

"Fujino-san" Graceburt reiterated not getting a reply from the crimson eyed woman.

Shizuru answered with a grin and replied, "Hai."

"Good." The Chief said and continued, "So your class is going to the Temples of Otome Mountain tomorrow. It's a crowed area there. You might need someone there with you?" she questioned looking around the room for a person that would be able to go.

"I can go." Tomoe said quickly with a grin on her face. _Yes. I want to be with you Shizuru._

"Ara?" Shizuru said not liking the idea at all.

"Yes good. Marguerite-san will be in disguised observing the area if Smiths shows up." The boss said to the both of them.

* * *

**In the Morning: Natsuki's Apratment**

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH. What the Fuck Chie. Why you in my apartment?" the blunette screamed falling of the bed onto her hardwood floor.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Chie laughed at the blunette. "You were having one of those dreams weren't you?" she sniggered.

"What the hell you talking about?" Natsuki accused standing up of the floor and throwing her beddings back on the bed.

"FUFUFUFU…Don't play dumb. You were moaning. It took me five times to call your name and you were still not waking up," the short-haired brunette replied than signed and insist, "Must've been a REALLY HOT dream. You're such a pervert." Then she sniggered again behind her right hand.

"Chie! How the hell did you get in here anyways," Natsuki stated wanting to change the subject. _Fuck I was having a really hot dream. _

"Well I knocked four times and you weren't answering, so I let myself in," Chie answered pulling out her lock picking kit. "So who is the lucky girl?"Obviously wanting the conversation to continue. It's not every day that you hear or see Natsuki Kuga in such a state as she just was in her bed a moment ago.

"None of your Goddamn business! And if you tell anyone, I will tell Aoi of what you did at the bar last weekend." _Yeah… two can play this game._ The blunette thought.

"You wouldn't," Chie said wide eyed but Natsuki only gave her a lifted brow. _Damn she would_. "I was drunk. That girl came on to me." Chie pleaded. "Fine I won't tell anyone. But I'm curious, who is it?" Chie asked again, with her eyes going goggle eyed. _Come on Natsuki tell me. Tell me, _were her egger thoughts.

"What the fuck Chie. It was no one. Geezus get out of my apartment, I need to get dressed." The emerald-eyed beauty said; while walking into her bathroom and shutting the door.

"Fine…Fine." Chie replied. _Damn it_, and made her way out of her friend's apartment, sniggering one last time because she couldn't get the whole comic scene away from her head.

Natsuki finished here morning routine getting ready for the day with her uniform and shoes on and made her way out the door. Chie saw Natsuki and started chuckling.

"Chie!" the blunette fumed as they made their way outside to the van.

"Right I'll stop…I'll stop. I'm the driver," Chie spoke innocently and strode to the driver's side of the van and got in. Natsuki got seated in the back like last time with Mai in the passenger's side.

"What took you so fucking long Kuga?" was Midori's frustrated question. Chie started the car and giggled, when she heard her boss's question. She waited eagerly on Natsuki's answer.

"I woke up late," was the blunettes simple response. She folded her arms and turned towards the scenery. Showing that the conversation their having is over and that she's in the car, that only matters. She here and ready to start her assignment.

"Whatever….Here is your homework that Tokiha completed and the permission slip for the Field Trip." Midori said handing the papers to the raven-hair, whom sat across from her. The blunette took them and stuffed it in her backpack.

"We will be following your bus and we will park in an empty area at Otome Mountain. Just call us when you need help…okay" she said knowing Natsuki wanted to do things on her own terms, unless she called for backup then they would be ready to go. Natsuki nodded and opened the door and stepped out facing the gate of Fuuka High.

"Good Luck! And remember, befriend Alyssa Searrs" Midori vocalized. She closed the sliding door and the van step off.

_Day two. Going to Otome Mountain. Damn it, that's such a boring place. I can't believe I'm going to that place again._ The emerald eyed beauty thought and made her way over to where a big yellow bus with students wearing Fuuka's school uniform in it.

"Natsuki….Natsuki!" the blond haired girl that was Natsuki's seating partner in the classroom, yelled out her name, wanting to get the blunettes attention and waved her hand. _Oh fuck, it's that girl again. What's her name Every Pee…Airy Tea…oh fuck it. _She thought and waved back to the blond, whom was already in the bus.

"Ah…Ohayo Kruger-san," her homeroom teacher said when she saw his new student. Sakomizu stood in front of the entrance to the bus collecting last minute permission slips and checking of students that already entered the bus.

"Kruger-san do you have your permission slip?" he asked.

"Yes…here you go" Natsuki replied giving her the paper that Midori signed to her sensei. He nodded and checks her off the list of students that were going, and ushered her in.

"Ara Natsuki… Ohayo" the angelic voice that moaned her name in her dream this morning whispered behind her ear, which sent shivers and goosebumps though out her body. She, the best FPD stood frozen and speechless, facing the back of the bus as erotic scenes from her dream clouded her mind.

* * *

_REVIEW!....and Thank-you to everyone that has reviewed. You're THE BEST._

_This is kind-of going slow isn't it? Damn...hopefully in the nxt couple of chapters it will speed up._

_An important message on my profile pg. I didn't want to post it here b/c I didn't want to repeat it._


End file.
